


Opportunities

by karketta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming of Age, Family, Growing Up, Kismesis, Love, MATESPRITES, Multi, Petstuck, Sadstuck, Spin Off, UFUT, ferel, ill probably add more later, pet Eridan, quadrants, theres a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karketta/pseuds/karketta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spin-off of UFUT but this time, let's have little Eridans POV and a few ships id love to shove in here. Sadly can't shove many cause canon ships have sailed for them but hh I can make one or two happen. <br/>I wanted to tell a petstuck story for Eridan. How he came to Feferis care. How he felt through all this. I hope coldhope doesn't mind? And Sacc. Hh. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park Fountains and Koi Ponds

**Author's Note:**

> Eridan is a cutie okay

After hatching, you were immediately discarded.  
Along with the other troll from your batch who had an identical mutation like your own. They didn't think you understood. That you knew the words they said.

"Useless" "ugly" "worthless" ... You were quick to learn what such things meant.. and you don't think you were any of those things.   
People came and took you away, you remember clinging onto the stark white coat in fear.   
Days, weeks, months pass. They don't teach you anything.   
They don't let you learn, only use you. 

Sticking sharp metal needles in you, writing about what makes you sick or not. 

They use your hatch mate, the mutated troll you hatched with, to see how sea dwellers like yourself handle Tobacco, smoking.   
Your name is Eridan, and you are only 2 sweeps old when everything stops, things go black, and your world changes completely.

When you arouse from unconsciousness, the first thing you notice is you're alone. There's no more noise, and it doesn't reek of metal and fear. 

You're ear fins twitch as you cautiously peek around. You're... Outside. The testing lab is no longer there, or, you are no longer where it used to be.   
You're laying in some sort of green carpet. Grass - part of you remembers.   
A troll had told you about it.. The hatch mate with the same color as you're own blood.  
You're memory eludes you of his name, but he was the only other troll you knew there, and he went outside a lot. He was lucky. 

You're never considered yourself small, the trolls around you were close to the same size as you, even those who were a little older. But.. everything around you looks so.. big.  
Standing on wobbly legs, you know right away you aren't going to last long unless you find water.   
Your scales are getting dry and it's progressively becoming harder to breath without moisture in the air.   
"Yer on your own kid." You can practically hear the older hatch mate saying, idly wondering what happened to him as you wandered, following the humid scent of water. You were on your own. You were on your own and you weren't going to die after becoming free. You were going to live. To fight.  
You're on your own. 

\-------------------------

The days pass with a blur.

Time doesn't phase you anymore. 

Water and food is all you're mind cares about. You've learned to stay away from people, a few had already tried to harm you, screaming and throwing things at you. 

Parks were better at night. The trash cans had scraps of food, and there was almost always a fountain for you to roll around in and allow your body to relax in the water. 

You've grown a little, a wriggling day passed, only knowing because people would fuss about dates while you hid.

After a couple days at the park, the authorities found you. Large animals that barked at you tried to chase you down, they shut the fountain off at night now.  
It was time to move on from the parks.

 

Without the steady supply of scraps, your energy was dwindling. Your body felt stiff and dry, every movement a flinching pain from your sore dry scales. You came across a neighborhood one night, quiet but crowded. The homes were large, well kept, and even with little knowledge of it all, you knew they were expensive. The kind of homes only the pure breds found a home in.  
However... You could smell water. There were sprinklers going off in some yards, and you took the opportunity to let them splash against your rough dry scales. 

The relief was almost instant. Allowing yourself a few more moments of this foolishness of running through the oncoming water, you make your way behind the houses. Some had pools, which you avoided as much as possible, the stench of chlorine burning your nose. At the end of the row of houses was one last one, painted a bright fushia, the only other color above your own blood. You stared in awe for a moment before a small splash shook you from your thoughs. Glancing over, you noticed a small koi pond.

Looks like it's time to put your fishing to practice.


	2. Fushia Doors and Canned Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan tries his hands at fishing and meets first time new home owner Feferi Piexes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments it really helps me out to hear some feed back on this!  
> I really hop everyone is enjoying this because let me tell you it really is a joy to write.

_Splash_   
_Splash_

Damn it! Your hands moved aimlessly around in the small koi pond. After attempting to swim in it to obtain the fish you were hoping to eat, you realized it was actually much harder to move around in such an enclosed space with the fish darting between your legs and around your head.

Your stomach growled impatiently, your hands grabbing emptily at more water as another black and gold fish slipped past. In your frustration, you hit the water, sending little lily pads and small leaves flinging against the bright green of the lawn under your posterior. 

In your aggravation, you failed to hear the creak of a door behind you, but you didn't miss the slight gasp that followed. Whirling around, your fins flaring along the underside of your arms and your earfins out, you growled.

However, part of you looked over the person before you, standing a couple hundred feet away.  
Her hair fell down in thick masses of waves and curls to the small of her waist, her figure was like the ocean waves made it specifically for it, and those big brown eyes, you could almost get lost in. 

You caught yourself however, _She's a human, stupid. She'll just catch you and send you back to those nasty labs again. No matter how soft and nice she looks, she's still a human. She's just like them._

You both stared each other down, both afraid to make a move, unsure of which way to go next.

Her voice sounded as silky and sweet as the dark brown sweets one of the nicer lab assistance used to reward you with once in a while at the labs.

"I'm Feferi, and I'm not going to hurt you."

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Feferi Piexes and there is the most adorbubble troll sitting next to your little koi pond trying to steal your beloved little guppies.

Even after introducing yourself, and telling the poor thing you weren't going to hurt him, he still seemed very weary of you. Never letting you get too close before he jumped back again, he seemed just slightly more willing to be around your presence at the thought of food.

The only thing you really had however was some canned tuna bits that you used once in a while to cut up and make some sushi rice ball things because who are you kidding you couldn't make sushi to save your life.

He ate like he hasn't eaten in months, never going farther than a couple feet away from the pond to grab the can before darting back. Even as he ate, he still watched you as you sat on the little cement patio a couple yards away, acting as though he wasn't even there, sewing needles in your hands as you patched up little cuttlefish plushies you've have since you were a small guppy yourself.

Days went by, and every time you brought out a little can of tuna for him, you'd place it just a little bit closer to the patio. And everytime, he'd stop darting back to the pond, he'd stay a little closer, he'd inspect what new thing you brought out to do to occupy yourself with. Soon enough, he started waiting at the patio. All fear almost gone from his cute little features. He didn't really talk yet. He mumbled little things here and there but nothing audible enough for you to actually hear.

The next couple days were simple, wake up, check on the little troll that made your koi pond his home, go to work at the company and help out to become the next owner of your families business, and come home to check on the little troll, try and lure him closer to trusting you, give him some food, and head in for the night.  
Only today, you were not prepared to come home to find the little troll sitting inside your home, a mess of wrappers and dented cans around him as he dozed next to your pantry.

Gently, you picked him up and moved him into your living room, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around him before going to clean up the mess he got himself into. Walking to the back door, there were a few scratch marks dug into the fushia wood paneling on the side, and the back door was cracked just enough for him to fit through. 

"Messy bouy. I'll let him sleep it off... Maybe he'll stay, now." you murmured to yourself, sitting next to him on the couch and hesitantly running her hands into his hair. it was thick and, even with all the swimming and water, it was really grimy. Your nose wrinkled, making a mental note to make sure he had a bath before anything else.. definitely get him some clothes. While he dozed, you called around, found a tailor who did troll clothes, and had them scheduled to come in about two hours.

\---------------------------------------------

You're Eridan again. Shocker, right?  
You wake up, weirdly warm, a soft weight against your scales.  
Your hands move the blanket off you, looking around the room you're currently in.  
Feferi must have come home. She probably moved you. Where was she?

Frowning, you got up slowly and walked around the room, before hearing her voice down the slightly long corridor, following where the soft waves of her voice were coming from.

Pushing open another brightly painted fushia framed door, you stumbled in on a large open room, most of it covered in tarps and other things. Feferi was talking to one of many people inside, working on things, painting, installing pipes and other things.

"Oh. You're awake!" She squeaked, walking over, but slowly approaching you. You didn't flinch, but continued to blurrily eye the people working. She seemed to notice your interest.

"Well, little guppy... What do you say about saying with me?" She asked, bending down to eye level with you, her hand outstretched to you.

Hazel brown eyes looked into yours as you glanced at her hand and her face. Part of you said to run. Another, a bigger part of you, let your hand reach out and place its self in hers, before grabbing onto her shirt and trying to pull yourself up.   
She picked you up with ease, holding you gently as you clung to her neck.  
"Eridan." You murmured, your voice hoarse and low, barely audible over the noise of those working.

"Welcome to your new home, Eridan." Feferi murmured, watching as the spare bedroom was slowly transformed into a deep pool area for Eridan to call his own. 

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly a little rough to write because I really suck at this pfft but this was actually really fun as well. I really love Eridan, and his mood swings from being a feisty little runt to becoming a clingy, love me, little guppy.  
> you all are amazing, till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/concerns it seriously helps!!


End file.
